21 Kwietnia 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:30 Klan - odc. 3295 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Weterynarze z sercem - /36/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Pełnosprawni - odc. 246 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Rok w ogrodzie extra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3808; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 65 Przemyśl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /3/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Trzecia połowa - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Opole 2017 na bis /18/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /29/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pensjonat nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Tradycyjny kurczak na nowo - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 246 - Polowanie na jelenie (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 18 (seria II odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Korona królów - odc 63 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Korona królów - odc 64 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3809; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Od Opola do Opola - /2/; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Orły Nawałki - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 138 (seria XI. odc. 8) - Zamknięta sprawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Hit na sobotę - Sprawiedliwy - txt. str. 777; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /3/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Idealny plan (Entitled); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:Aaron Woodley; wyk.:Kebvin Zegers, Ray Liotta, Laura Vandervoort, Victor Garber, Dustin Milligan; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Zła krew (Bad Blood); thriller kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Adam Silver; wyk.:Taylor Cole, Jeff Kober, Billy Miller, Carly Chaikin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Chłopi - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 147 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 186 "Ryzykowna gra" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1845 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1846 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (43); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1366 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1367 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (7) ed. 4; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2452; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 207 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 232 "Wilgotna Szeherezada" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Bardzo dobry pasterz - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Orlen Warsaw Marathon; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:33 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 178; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 178; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (8) ed 11; zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Riviera - odc. 6 (Riviera, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 232 "Wilgotna Szeherezada" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Szpieg D'83 - ep. 1 (odc. 1); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); reż.:Edward Berger, Samira Radsi; wyk.:Jonas Nay, Maria Schrader, Sonja Gerhardt, Alexander Beyer, Sylvester Groth, Ludwig Trepte; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Poltergeist (Poltergeist); thriller kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Gil Kenan; wyk.:Sam Rockwell, Rosemarie DeWitt, Saxon Sharbino; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Nowy koszmar Wesa Cravena (Wes Craven's New Nightmare); horror kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Robert Englund, Heather Langenkamp, Miko Hughes, David Newsom, Fran Bennet, Wes Craven; Dozwolone od lat 18 04:10 Krąg podejrzanych - odc. 7, Rafi (Bajo sospecha 2, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:05 Astronarium - (21) - "Planety wokół pulsara"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 21.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 77 Bardejów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; W tym tygodniu zajrzymy do urokliwego słowackiego miasteczka, które znajduje się na liście światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. A jest nim Bardejów. Poznamy wyjątkowe zabytki, będzie też sporo historycznych ciekawostek. 07:50 Tykociński Kosmos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dla niesłyszących - Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak uzdrowisk i źródeł mineralnych (3) - JM; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Dla niesłyszących ABC PACJENTA - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Kulisy paryskiego luksusu (Avenue Montaigne's Magic Fingers / Les petites mains de l’avenue Montaigne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); reż.:Katia Chapoutier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Sezon na bobry; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 179; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Jak to działa - odc. 11 Akumulatory; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Muzeum Śląskie - Architektura kontekstu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Pogoda - 21.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Tykociński Kosmos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pogoda - 21.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Biała Kubanka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 6; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 77 Bardejów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; W tym tygodniu zajrzymy do urokliwego słowackiego miasteczka, które znajduje się na liście światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. A jest nim Bardejów. Poznamy wyjątkowe zabytki, będzie też sporo historycznych ciekawostek. 16:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Rolnik szuka szkoły odc. 2 wersja zaktualizowana; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Maciej z pokładu gliny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 21.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Kulisy paryskiego luksusu (Avenue Montaigne's Magic Fingers / Les petites mains de l’avenue Montaigne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); reż.:Katia Chapoutier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Astronarium - (21) - "Planety wokół pulsara"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 77 Bardejów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; W tym tygodniu zajrzymy do urokliwego słowackiego miasteczka, które znajduje się na liście światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. A jest nim Bardejów. Poznamy wyjątkowe zabytki, będzie też sporo historycznych ciekawostek. 01:00 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Tykociński Kosmos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Dla niesłyszących ABC PACJENTA - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak uzdrowisk i źródeł mineralnych (3) - JM; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 6; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Przedwiośnie nad Wartą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kulisy paryskiego luksusu (Avenue Montaigne's Magic Fingers / Les petites mains de l’avenue Montaigne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Astronarium - (21) - "Planety wokół pulsara"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Disco gramy, odc.4019 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:25 Mała syrenka 09:15 MY3, odc.40 09:45 MY3, odc.39 10:15 Ewa gotuje, odc.330 10:55 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.75 11:55 Wyjdź za mnie, odc.5 12:55 TOP CHEF, odc.75 14:25 Umów się ze mną. Take me out, odc.7 15:45 Kabaret na żywo, odc.37 17:45 SuperPies, odc.8 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.65 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:40 Zwierzogród 22:00 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo, odc.84 00:00 Oldboy: Zemsta jest cierpliwa 02:25 Tajemnice losu, odc.2975 TVN 05:25 Uwaga!, odc. 5286 05:45 Mango 07:50 Wyjątkowa chwila, odc. 1/9 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 1068 11:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus, sez. 16, odc. 678 12:50 Ugotowani, sez. 13, odc. 7/10 13:50 Agent - Gwiazdy, sez. 3, odc. 9/13 14:50 MasterChef Junior, odc. 6/10 16:25 Efekt Domina, sez. 5, odc. 6/8 16:55 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 17, odc. 9/14 17:55 Tu się gotuje!, sez. 2, odc. 6/12 18:00 36,6, sez. 3, odc. 9/12 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7416 19:25 Sport, odc. 7399 19:35 Pogoda, odc. 7396 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5287 20:00 Hipnoza, odc. 7/8 21:05 Czarownica 23:10 Mgła 01:05 Ugotowani, sez. 13, odc. 7/10 02:05 Uwaga!, odc. 5287 02:25 Moc Magii, odc. 105/150 03:45 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.27 06:30 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.28 06:55 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.29 07:30 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.30 07:55 Tom i Jerry, odc.4 08:30 Tom i Jerry, odc.5 08:55 Tom i Jerry, odc.6 09:30 Piesek z Hollywood 11:05 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.395 12:05 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.396 13:05 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.397 14:05 STOP Drogówka, odc.175 15:05 Aladyn i Lampa Śmierci 17:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.398 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.399 19:00 Galileo, odc.678 20:00 Mecenas Lena Barska, odc.13 21:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.183 22:05 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.184 23:05 The Raid - Infiltracja 02:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji, odc.13 03:15 Na Patrolu 03:45 Interwencja 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.991 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.995 TV Puls 06:00 Skorpion, sez. 2, odc. 6: Tech, Drugs and Rock'n'roll p1 07:00 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 55: 55 07:50 Tajemnice medyczne, sez. 1, odc. 17: Nasze sady/ Kompleksy panny młodej 08:50 Tajemnice medyczne, sez. 1, odc. 18: Nie szata zdobi człowieka/ Zbyt oddany szofer 09:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 74 10:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 75 11:45 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 76 12:30 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 77 13:30 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 78 14:25 Najśmieszniejsi - Kabaret Rak, sez. 1, odc. 7: Kabaret Rak 15:40 Pan Niania 17:25 Jurassic Park 20:00 W pogoni za zemstą 22:00 Infiltrator 00:05 American Pie 2 02:25 Najśmieszniejsi – Kabaret Rak, sez. 1, odc. 7: Kabaret Rak 03:35 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 55: 55 04:15 Menu na miarę, sez. 1, odc. 3 04:50 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 12 05:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 13: Prześladowca 05:25 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 14: Skuter TVN 7 05:45 Ukryta prawda, odc. 207 06:50 Mango 08:55 Przepis na życie, sez. 3, odc. 3 09:55 Przepis na życie, sez. 3, odc. 4 10:55 Przepis na życie, sez. 3, odc. 5 12:00 Zaklinaczka duchów, odc. 13/22 13:00 Zaklinaczka duchów, odc. 14/22 14:00 Zaklinaczka duchów, odc. 15/22 15:00 Bliźniaczki na boisku 16:45 Piękna i Borys bestia 19:00 Stosunki międzymiastowe 21:15 Bez granic 23:55 Starcie Tytanów 02:10 Moc Magii, odc. 105/150 04:20 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 7 04:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 1/8 05:20 Koniec programu Puls 2 06:00 Łowcy okazji, sez. 3, odc. 23: Hula Moola 06:30 Łowcy okazji, sez. 3, odc. 24: Friends In Hawaii Places 07:00 Łowcy okazji, sez. 3, odc. 25: Money Makin' Monster Machines 07:30 Łowcy okazji, sez. 3, odc. 26: Gold N' Gloves 08:00 Przygody Merlina, sez. 1, odc. 5: Lancelot 08:55 Przygody Merlina, sez. 1, odc. 6: A Remedy to Cure All Ills 09:50 Mali żołnierze 12:10 Złomka bujdy na resorach 12:55 Łowcy okazji, sez. 4, odc. 1: Once a Pawn a Time 13:30 Łowcy okazji, sez. 4, odc. 2: Win, Lose, or Joust 13:50 Łowcy okazji, sez. 4, odc. 3: Rocket to Me 14:20 Łowcy okazji, sez. 4, odc. 4: It's Raining Ton 14:50 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada, sez. 1, odc. 31: Paul and Bogart Make a Promo 15:20 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada, sez. 1, odc. 32: London Storage is Falling Down 15:50 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 18, odc. 457: Silver Stash Pawn 16:10 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 18, odc. 458: Gotham Pawn 16:35 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 18, odc. 459: Pawn Another Day 17:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 32: Niebezpieczna gra/Uliczny kolega 17:45 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 33: Czas stop/Nasz człowiek w Greferbergerstanie 18:25 Zambezia 20:00 Kabaretobranie 2017, czyli IX Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa, sez. 1, odc. 4: 4 21:00 Komedia mało romantyczna 22:35 Tajemnica śmierci 00:10 Jeździec bez głowy, sez. 2, odc. 2: Kindred, The 01:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 17: Ostatnie zadanie 01:35 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 18: Galerianka 02:10 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 19: Drugie życie 02:50 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 20: Dar losu 03:25 JRG w akcji, sez. 1, odc. 12 03:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Smacznego... 04:10 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 10: Park z niespodziankami 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Biesiada Kurpiowska: Miód kurpiowski 05:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Biesiada Wędkarska: Karp zatorski TV 6 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1011 07:00 Benny Hill, odc.57 07:35 Benny Hill, odc.58 08:10 Galileo, odc.652 09:15 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.44 09:45 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.45 10:15 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.42 10:45 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.43 11:15 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.44 11:45 Pieska przygoda 13:35 Dziewczyny Cheetah: Jeden świat 15:10 Podwodni łowcy, odc.6 16:20 12 świątecznych randek 18:00 Pękniesz ze śmiechu, odc.6 19:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.172 20:00 Galileo, odc.653 21:00 Sekcja 8 23:00 Fuck VIP: Gwiazdy 00:30 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.14 01:00 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.15 01:30 Włatcy móch, odc.25 02:00 Włatcy móch, odc.26 02:30 Włatcy móch, odc.27 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1011 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.797 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.800 Super Polsat 06:00 Niania w wielkim mieście, odc.7 07:05 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!, odc.20 07:30 Superhero Girls 07:50 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.10 08:20 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.11 08:45 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.12 09:25 Mąż swojej żony 11:05 SuperLudzie, odc.18 11:40 Pan i władca: Na krańcu świata 14:20 Świat według Kiepskich 15:20 Anioły i kowbojki: Lato Dakoty 17:05 Połączeni cz. 1 19:00 SuperLudzie, odc.18 19:30 Taxi kasa, odc.6 20:00 Szybki jak błyskawica 22:10 Ciacho 00:35 Gliniarze, odc.43 01:35 Gliniarze, odc.44 02:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.804 03:05 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.805 03:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.806 04:05 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.807 04:40 "Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa" 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.102 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Ranking Jankesa 9:00 Mobmania 9:30 Będę grał w grę 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Weekend z Eską TV 13:00 Podwójna Gorąca 20. 16:00 Jazdy gwiazdy 17:00 Przesłuchanie 18:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 19:00 The best of ESKA 20:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 05:25 Odlotowy ogród, sez. 4, odc. 6 05:55 Wezwij Dominika, odc. 10/12 06:05 Express, odc. 7229 06:20 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 33/60 07:20 Fachowcy, sez. 2, odc. 9/15 08:00 Defacto, sez. 8, odc. 5/15 08:30 Defacto 5-Flesz, odc. 11/15 08:45 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 7/12 09:45 Express, odc. 7230 10:00 Pogoda, odc. 7399 10:05 Wezwij Dominika, odc. 11/12 10:15 Cała prawda o jedzeniu, sez. 5, odc. 14/18 10:45 Pierwszy raz za granicą..., odc. 5/9 11:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 12/16 12:35 Usterka, sez. 8, odc. 9/12 13:05 Pilna Usterka, sez. 2, odc. 2/20 13:15 Usterka, sez. 5, odc. 1/10 13:45 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 10, odc. 13/18 14:15 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 10, odc. 14/18 14:45 Ostre Cięcie Londyn, odc. 1/2 15:45 Express, odc. 7231 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7400 16:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina, sez. 8, odc. 1/20 17:15 Od zera do milionera, odc. 1/8 17:45 Express, odc. 7232 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7401 18:05 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 7/8 19:10 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 8/13 19:45 Express, odc. 7233 19:59 Pogoda, odc. 7402 20:00 Usterka, sez. 4, odc. 19/20 20:30 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 9/12 21:00 Zamiana żon, odc. 1/6 22:00 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 8 22:35 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 7/12 23:35 Królowe życia, sez. 4, odc. 7/13 00:20 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 7/8 01:20 Ostre Cięcie Londyn, odc. 1/2 02:20 Handlarze. Na zlecenie, odc. 6/10 03:15 Ola w trasie. Na wakacjach, odc. 5/6 03:45 Ola w trasie. Na wakacjach, odc. 6 04:15 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, sez. 2, odc. 5/12 04:45 Koniec programu Polo TV 06:00 To hit! 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 To hit! 07:05 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki 08:00 To hit! 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 To hit! 09:05 Tego słuchacie - Najlepsze z tygodnia! 11:00 To hit! 11:05 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 12:50 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Weekend z... 13:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 7 wspaniałych 14:45 Dance w Polo TV 15:00 Weekend z... 15:15 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:15 Koncert w Polo TV 18:00 Disco Star 6, sez. 6, odc. 8 19:30 Disco Polo Live 20:30 Imprezownia w Polo TV 23:00 Sobotnia disco noc w Polo TV! 00:15 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4019 07:00 Cimarron Strip, odc.9 08:30 Zakręcone, odc.5 09:00 Słoiki, odc.2 10:00 Słoiki, odc.3 11:00 Słoiki, odc.4 12:00 Słoiki, odc.5 13:00 Małolaty, odc.32 14:00 Małolaty, odc.33 15:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.37 16:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.38 17:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.39 18:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.40 19:00 Daleko na północy 20:35 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.28 21:05 Peep Show, odc.5 21:30 Peep Show, odc.6 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.288 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.289 23:00 Siostry wampirki 01:00 Na krawędzi 2, odc.4 02:00 Słoiki, odc.6 03:00 Na rybę, odc.11 03:30 Czas na kulturę, odc.2 04:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3257 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3258 TV Trwam 06:00 Głos serca odc. 10 06:40 Dachau 06:45 Kabwe 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Anzelm 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Westerplatte Młodych 08:55 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 09:00 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej o Złotym Sercu w Beauraing 09:50 Niezwykłości przyrody Nowej Zelandii - Pisklęta albatrosa 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc Ojczyzna - ks. prof. Paweł Bortkiewicz TChr 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Polski Punkt Widzenia 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 12:50 Nasz Max i jego przygoda z Biblią - Indiańska przygoda odc. 8 13:20 Siódmy sakrament 13:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Głos serca odc. 10 14:40 Jestem gotowy na wszystko… - JESTEM GOTOWY NA WSZYSTKO... 15:25 Kartka z kalendarza 15:30 Wierzę w Boga 15:45 Spotkania z ekologią odc. 14 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Próba wiary - Matka Teresa z Kalkuty 16:55 Święty na każdy dzień 17:00 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Przegląd Katolickiego Tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Katecheza ks. bp. Antoniego Długosza 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna - prof. Mieczysław Ryba 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski Punkt Widzenia 22:00 Sabina K. 00:05 Programy powtórkowe Stopklatka TV 06:00 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki, odc. 62 06:30 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki, odc. 63 07:00 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki, odc. 64 07:30 Komisarz Rex, sezon 8, odc. 111: Krokodyl 08:30 Komisarz Rex, sezon 8, odc. 112: Zabójcze witaminy 09:30 Stawka większa niż życie cz. 1: Wiem kim jesteś 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie cz. 2: Ściśle tajne 11:50 Zabójcza blondynka 13:45 Spryciarz 15:50 Kochaś 17:50 Poirot: A. B. C. Morderstwa 20:00 Obcy 3 22:20 Królowie nocy 00:50 Sekretarka 03:05 Sprawa Gorgonowej cz.I 05:15 Sprawa Gorgonowej cz.II Fokus TV 06:00 Mossad 101, odc. 5 07:00 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny, odc. 5 07:30 Sąsiedzi: Lotniarze, odc. 22 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Ogród, odc. 23 08:00 Sąsiedzi: Malowanie, odc. 24 08:05 Sąsiedzi: Krzyżówka, odc. 25 08:25 Sąsiedzi: Urodzeni sportowcy, odc. 26 08:30 Sąsiedzi: Domek dla ptaków, odc. 27 08:40 Sąsiedzi: Wielkie pranie, odc. 28 09:00 Sąsiedzi: Śniadanie na trawie, odc. 29 09:10 Imperium grizli 10:05 Supermoce zwierząt: Extreme Survivors, odc. 3 11:05 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy, sez. 3, odc. 4 12:05 Starożytni kosmici: Szaraki, sez. 4, odc. 3 13:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 5, odc. 1 13:40 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 5, odc. 2 14:00 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 5, odc. 3 14:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 5, odc. 4 15:00 Kryptonim szef, sez. 2, odc. 7 15:50 Remont na medal, odc. 2 16:55 Na lodowym szlaku, sez. 9, odc. 8 17:55 Autostrada przez piekło, sez. 3, odc. 6 18:55 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 2, odc. 9 19:20 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 2, odc. 10 19:50 Militarny top 10: Tajemnice, odc. 7 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800, sez. 2, odc. 12 22:05 Ratownicy z Matterhornu, odc. 3 23:10 Mali ludzie w wielkim świecie, odc. 7 00:10 Terror w przestworzach: Natura kontratakuje, odc. 3 01:10 77 słoni - Indie: Hampi, odc. 14 01:50 Mini Pod lupą: Jak produkuje się polar?, sez. 2, odc. 2 02:00 Mini Pod lupą: Jak działają czarne skrzynki?, sez. 2, odc. 3 02:05 Mini Pod lupą: Mikroekspresja, czyli jak rozpoznać kłamcę, sez. 2, odc. 4 02:15 Sala operacyjna: Ocalić kobiecość, sez. 2, odc. 9 02:50 Lista Fokusa: Fakty i mity o adrenalinie, odc. 9 03:25 Lista Fokusa: Sposoby na domowe SPA, odc. 10 03:55 Tomasz Sekielski. TEORIA SPISKU: Cena milczenia, odc. 8 04:55 Wędkarz na tropie: Sum, odc. 3 05:25 Wędkarz na tropie: Okoń, odc. 4 TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Domisiowe ZOO; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Smerfy - Smerfia Odyseja, odc. 236 (Smurf Odyssey); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Żubr Pompik - Liście, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z Robin Hoodem, odc. 50 (The Robin Hood Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Pudel Merdek, odc. 50 (Murdoch the Poodle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Czy możesz mnie poczęstować?, odc. 19 (Please May I Have Some of Yours?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Zoo dla pieszczochów, odc. 18 (Der Streichelzoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Tree Fu Tom - Tom i marchewki zguby, odc. 47 (Ranger Tom and the Carrots of Doom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Misiowanki - Zachcianki, odc. 12 (Get the gimmes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Papierowy szlak Wilsona, odc. 50 (Wilson’s Paper Trial); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Wszystko czyste, odc. 19 (Bee Clean); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Super Wings - Spec od piramid, odc. 12 (Pyramid Kid) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 64 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Czapka niewidka, odc. 41 (Hat trick) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Reksio - Reksio przewodnik, odc. 36; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Domy i domki; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 62 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Żubr Pompik - Śnieżyca, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z sową i kicią, odc. 51 (The Owl and the Pussycat Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Mops Chili, odc. 51 (Ginger the Pug); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Czy możesz zapalić światło?, odc. 20 (Can You Maybe Turn the Light On?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin i misie polarne odc. 19 (Benjamin Blümchen und die Eisbär - Babys); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Narysuj to, odc. 48 (Picture This); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Misiowanki - odc. 13 Niezdrowe jedzenie (Too much junk food); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Wielki pokaz dla Pita, odc. 51 (Old Puffer Pete’s Big Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Trzask, odc. 20 (Crack!)); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Super Wings - Paraliżująca trema, odc. 13 (Cold Feet) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Przybywamy w pokoju, odc. 65 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wieczór filmowy, odc. 42 (And action!) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Roboty drogowe, odc. 26 (Digging Up The Road); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Nowy dom, odc. 2 (The new house, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Królowa, odc. 1 (The Queen); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 17 Smok Wawelski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 My Little Pony, seria II - Ślub w Canterlocie - część 1, odc. 25 (A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 144 Gimnastykuj się codziennie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Strażak James, odc. 19 (Fireman James); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - odc. 411 Stara trąbka Strachowyja; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 19 Olbrzymie żółwie - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Nowe Kroniki Yody, ep. 5: Wyścig po Holocrony (The New Yoda Chronicle: Race for the Holocronus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Żubr Pompik - Smutek, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Owce w sieci - Głupek (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z Trójkątem Bermudzkim, odc. 52 (The Bermuda Triangle Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Pawi pałac, odc. 52 (Peacock Palace); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Będziesz moim przyjacielem, odc. 21 (You Can Be My Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Tęczowe malowanie, odc. 20 (Das Regenbogenfest); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Sprawa smoczych jagód, odc. 49 (Dragon Fruit Fiasco); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 14 Usprawiedliwienie (The excuse note); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Hektor wraca do szkoły, odc. 52 (Training Time, Harrison); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Wędrówka pani Pachnicy, odc. 21 (Mrs Hermit Beetle's Journey); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Polowanie na bębniarza, odc. 14 (Gorilla Band) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Najważniejszy jest pomysł; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bohaterowie sa wśród nas, odc. 43 (Self made hero) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Supa Strikas - Braterski pojedynek, odc. 21 (Blok/Attak); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Ostatnie bizony, odc. 2 (The Last Of The Buffalo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Przyjaciel czy rywal, odc. 21 (Odd Bot Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Nakrętka, odc. 58; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia pachnąca ziołami - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 67 Cywilizacja a środowisko - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Kłopotliwi przyjaciele odc. 2 sezon II (All Creatures Great and Small - Attendant Problems odc. 2 sezon II); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Warszawa Singera - Szlagiery żydowskiej ulicy; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Odyseja filmowa - 1965 - 1969: Nowe fale omywają cały świat (1965 - 1969: New Waves - Sweep Around the World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Party przy świecach - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Halina Wyrodek, Barbara Rachwalska, Ewa Ziętek, Marian Dziędziel, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Blok - SZTUKI WIZUALNE; serial dokumentalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2018); reż.:Tomasz Knitel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wstęp do filmu - Dybuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dybuk (wersja zrekonstruowana cyfrowo); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Abram Morewski, Ajzyk Samberg, Mosze Lipman, Gerszon Lemberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moje życie. Mój teatr. Ida Kamińska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Łódź; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Wstęp do filmu - Aby do niedzieli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Aby do niedzieli (Vivement Dimanche / Finally Sunday!); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1982); reż.:Francois Truffaut; wyk.:Philippe Laudenbach, Caroline Sihol, Fanny Ardant, Jean Louis Trintignant; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Dranie w kinie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Peace n’ Pop odc. 2 (Peace n’ Pop); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Bilet do kina - Filadelfia (Philadelphia) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Jonathan Demme; wyk.:Tom Hanks, Denzel Washington, Antonio Banderas, Karen Finley, Jeffrey Williamson, Ron Vawter, Anna Deavere Smith, Stephanie Roth Haberle; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Alicia Keys plays Baloise Session (Alicia Keys plays Baloise Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Mocne Kino - Anatomia zła - txt. str. 777 AD; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński - Lulek, Marcin Kowalczyk - Stasiek, Piotr Kowalczyk, Andrzej Seweryn, Magdalena Kuta, Anna Dereszowska, Krzysztof Czeczot, Łukasz Simlat, Marcin Perchuć, Michalina Olszańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Bilet do kina - Filadelfia (Philadelphia) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Maksimum przyjemności; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Katarzyna Trzaska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 21 kwietnia odc. 539; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Bezcenna Dama; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Film poświęcony kolekcji Czartoryskich, a szczególnie jej najcenniejszemu obrazowi, "Damie z Gronostajem" 08:05 Dziedzictwo regionów - Płońsk miasto Ben Guriona; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Podwodna Polska - Cmentarzysko statków; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Pewnego razu na Zachodzie - odc. 3 Tygrysy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 2/7 - Ratuj Paragon - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 3/7 - Kłopoty z kasą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mięsne przysmaki... z warzyw - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wielki test - Wielki Test o Jasnej Górze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Kórnik; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 1. Zima (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia rabina w Odessie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wielka Gra - odc.78; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Spór o historię - Polskie formacje wojskowe w latach 1914 - 1918; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Janusz Korczak - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Koło historii - Kresowym szlakiem - Morszyn; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Roman Dmowski - Współtwórca Niepodległej; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Dwa życia Rotmistrza Majchrowskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Pewnego razu na Zachodzie - odc. 2 Gdzie jest Fryderyk?; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 BYŁO... NIE MINĘŁO - EXTRA - (8); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Ekstradycja III - odc. 1/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Pole widzenia. Polskie wynalazki które zmieniły świat. - Peryskop odwracalny majora Gundlacha; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Tajemnice początków Polski - Ukryte gniazdo dynastii - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Jurek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Wysoczański; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Podwodna Polska - Cmentarzysko statków; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.62; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z medycyną w tle (7); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 30 Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich POLIN - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Koncert życzeń Kabaretu OT. TO - Lambaluna - Reaktywacja (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Koło fortuny - odc. 130 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Doda /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Dzikie Fazy Fair Play Crew; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - (8) Patrycja Markowska; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 KabareTOP /7/ - "Soyka"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Doda /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia warszawska - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 40 Żuławska depresja - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.62; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 164; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /111/ - "Warszawa" - T. Love; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /24/ - "Boskie Buenos" - Maanam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Hity kabaretu - (15) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie s. 2 /9/ - Magia Maastricht (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Zakupy pod kontrolą - (3); reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Wielki Test o Polskich Serialach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (6) ed. 4; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Bake off - Ale przepis - (6); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (17) - Bezrobotny; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Big Music Quiz /4/; teleturniej muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 129 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z medycyną w tle (7); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 W akcji weekend; STEREO, 16:9 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:16 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 00:53 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:21 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Bałtycki poker. W co gra Putin? - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dom nadziei; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 06:00 Studio Dużego Formatu, odc. 44 06:25 Studio Dużego Formatu, odc. 32 06:50 WideoNews, odc. 100 06:55 Crash test, odc. 72 07:15 WideoNews, odc. 102 07:20 Reksio, odc. 11 07:35 Reksio, odc. 14 07:40 Reksio, odc. 15 07:55 Wielkie, większe, największe S2, sez. 2, odc. 3 09:00 Detektyw Monk S1, sez. 1, odc. 7 10:00 Detektyw Monk S1, sez. 1, odc. 8 10:55 Gorączka złota S4, sez. 4, odc. 3 12:00 Dom w Górach Skalistych, odc. 2 12:30 Jak zmieniliśmy świat, odc. 3 13:30 Survival we dwoje, odc. 3 14:30 Kto da więcej? S 3B, odc. 3 15:00 Dochodowy remont S5, sez. 5, odc. 3 15:30 Szybkie pytanie - szybka odpowiedź, odc. 1 16:00 Klan z Alaski S2, sez. 2, odc. 6 17:00 NASA - archiwum tajemnic s1, sez. 1, odc. 1 18:00 Detektyw Monk S1, sez. 1, odc. 7 19:00 Detektyw Monk S1, sez. 1, odc. 8 20:00 Memento 22:20 Nieśmiertelny II: Nowe życie 00:45 Ekspedycja - odkrywcy drugiej natury, odc. 7 01:15 Nocny konwój, odc. 2 02:15 Reksio i inni 03:30 Studio Dużego Formatu, odc. 37 04:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 2 04:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 3 05:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 4 05:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 5 Zoom TV 06:00 Legenda Korry: Przewodnik 06:30 Legenda Korry: Nowa era duchowa 07:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja s3 odc. 07: Oczy Chimery 07:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja s3 odc. 08: Nowa wizja 08:00 Legenda Korry: Noc tysiąca gwiazd 08:30 Legenda Korry: Harmonijne zrównanie 09:00 Remontujesz - Zyskujesz! s3 odc. 08 09:25 Remontujesz - Zyskujesz! s3 odc. 09 09:55 Mój dom za twoje pieniądze s1 odc. 03 10:25 Mój dom za twoje pieniądze s1 odc. 04 10:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 13: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Zbigniew Zamachowski & Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Smile 11:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 14: Kabaret Jurki, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Kabaret Smile 12:55 Szeptunka s4 odc. 20 13:30 Szeptunka s4 odc. 21 14:00 Mój koszmarny związek s4 odc. 07 14:55 Moje opętane dziecko s2 odc. 05 15:55 Pradawne Archiwum X: Potop s2 odc.11: Potop 16:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 15: Kabaret Młodych Panów ,Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju,Kabaret Łowcy.B, Andrzej Poniedzielski & Grupa MoCarta 17:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 11: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Zbigniew Zamachowski & Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Smile 18:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 12: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Zbigniew Zamachowski & Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Smile 19:55 Gorąca linia 21:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 15: Kabaret Młodych Panów ,Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju,Kabaret Łowcy.B, Andrzej Poniedzielski & Grupa MoCarta 23:00 Hity polskiego kabaretu odc. 18: Kabaret Smile & Ani Mru-Mru - Ka-ka-kask, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju -Drzwi, Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru - Jasnowidz, Waldemar Malicki & Filharmonia Dowcipu - Gummy Bear 00:00 Kto ją zabił? 02:20 Kronika Wypadków Miłosnych 04:45 Obywatel Kuźniar część 1 odc.1 05:15 Obywatel Kuźniar część 2 odc.1 05:40 Subiektywny odc.9 Nowa TV 06:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki, odc. 8 06:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki, odc. 4 07:00 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 528 07:25 Więc jak?, odc. 82 08:00 Z pamiętnika lekarki: Doktor Kaan jest milutki!, sez. 1, odc. 5 08:55 Świat małych domów, sez. 1, odc. 5 09:30 Anina 11:20 Józefinka: Bądźmy zen cz. 1, sez. 2, odc. 7 12:20 Józefinka: Bądźmy zen cz. 2, sez. 2, odc. 8 13:25 Trzy tygodnie, trójka dzieci 15:00 MegaDrwale, sez. 3, odc. 3 16:00 Łowcy małych domów: Ucieczka do Kansas, sez. 2, odc. 11 16:30 Łowcy małych domów: Miodowy miesiąc w San Diego, sez. 2, odc. 12 16:55 Więc jak?, odc. 83 17:20 Nagie miasto: Underground City - London, sez. 1, odc. 5 18:30 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 529 18:50 Federacja, sez. 2, odc. 16 18:55 Prognoza pogody, odc. 111 19:10 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Czesuaf & Kabaret Chyba, odc. 11 20:00 Trzy królestwa 23:00 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Czesuaf & Kabaret Chyba, odc. 12 00:00 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem, odc. 13 00:55 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 529 01:15 Prognoza pogody, odc. 111 01:40 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Katarzyna Pakosińska, Krzysztof Piasecki, Tomasz Jachimek, odc. 43 02:10 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Przepustka do wielkiego świata, sez. 2, odc. 11 03:25 Palimpsest 04:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Skrzywdzone dzieciaki, sez. 2, odc. 20 WP 06:00 B&B Słowa i słówka, sez. 1, odc. 5 06:55 B&B Słowa i słówka, sez. 1, odc. 6 07:45 Katarzyna, odc. 2 09:00 Lata 80. Dekada, która nas ukształtowała: Panowie wszechświata, odc. 4 10:00 Hitler - jak zostałem dyktatorem, odc. 5 11:00 Dzień zagłady: Odliczanie, odc. 5 12:05 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 5: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, odc. 1 13:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 5: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, odc. 2 14:00 W pogoni za metrażem, odc. 1 14:30 W pogoni za metrażem, odc. 2 15:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 3, sez. 3, odc. 5 16:00 Zamieszkajmy nad wodą, sez. 1, odc. 9 16:30 Zamieszkajmy nad wodą, sez. 1, odc. 10 17:00 Ucho Prezesa 3: Rysy na wizerunku, sez. 3, odc. 5 17:30 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 3: Kabaret Młodych Panów, sez. 3, odc. 7 18:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 4: Formacja Chatelet, sez. 4, odc. 6 19:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 5: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, odc. 4 20:00 Intryga 21:50 Klątwa Downers Grove 23:40 Zabawki tylko dla dorosłych 00:40 Ucho Prezesa 3: Rysy na wizerunku, sez. 3, odc. 5 01:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, sez. 2, odc. 1 02:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 3: Kabaret Młodych Panów, sez. 3, odc. 10 03:00 Dzieci, które zabijają, sez. 1, odc. 3 04:00 Nastoletnie matki, odc. 3 04:30 Nastoletnie matki, odc. 4 TV Polonia 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1786 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1787 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1788 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1789 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (43); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Święto ziemniaka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 226 - Złote jabłko (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 701 Gorzej być nie może - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (6) ed 11; zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (89); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (400); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (387); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1358 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Od Opola do Opola - /1/; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Urodziny Treflika, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Samo dzielny sprząta sam; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wielki Test o Podatkach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 KOMBI koncert 40 - lecia /1/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1358 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (387); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Urodziny Treflika, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Wielki Test o Podatkach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Którędy po sztukę s.IV - Alina Szapocznikow; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 21.04.2017; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:40 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 Gala Jubileuszowa (2); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Włoszczyzna na polskim stole; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zielona kuchnia; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 134 "Miłosne manewry" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 135 "Zawsze z rodziną" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 136 "Życie jest ciężkie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 103 (seria VIII odc. 8) - Fatalna diagnoza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 - Żelazny krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /20/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1362 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1363 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 165 "Życie toczy się dalej" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 166 "Miłosne gniazdko" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 134 "Miłosne manewry" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 135 "Zawsze z rodziną" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 136 "Życie jest ciężkie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 231 "Pranie nie jest sexy" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 8/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Ranczo - odc. 60 (seria V, odc. 8) - Włoski rozłącznik - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Ambassada - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Magda Grąziowska, Bartosz Porczyk, Robert Więckiewicz, Adam Darski, Aleksandra Domańska, Ksawery Szlenkier, Jan Englert, Fred Apke, Krystian Wieczorek, Anna Romantowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 137 (seria XI. odc. 7) - Zagadka czasu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 07 zgłoś się - odc. 9/21 - Rozkład jazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 07 zgłoś się - odc. 10/21 - Grobowiec rodziny von Rausch - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Komisariat - odc. 15 Mumia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Komisariat - odc. 16 Informator; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Ranczo - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ranczo - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 59 "Młodość nie zna strachu" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 172 - Złoty saganek (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Ranczo - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 13) - Pakt z czartem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Ranczo - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ranczo - odc. 67 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 137 (seria XI. odc. 7) - Zagadka czasu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 246 - Polowanie na jelenie (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 173 - Ostatnie dni (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 174 - Panaceum (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 68 (seria VI, odc. 3) - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ranczo - odc. 69 (seria VI, odc. 4) - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wojenne dziewczyny - s.II - odc. 17 (seria II odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Pitbull - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Instynkt - odc. 10 "Łagodna" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 230 "Obligatoryjne figle" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 231 "Pranie nie jest sexy" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 38/75 - Egzorcysta; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - 1.runda play - off (5): PITTSBURGH PENGUINS - PHILADELPHIA FLYERS (NHL 2017/18 - 1.runda play - off (5): PITTSBURGH PENGUINS - PHILADELPHIA FLYERS) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Boks Megafight - Marcos Maidana vs. Victor Cayo (Marcos Maidana vs. Victor Cayo); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2017); STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Andres Iniesta, Dino Zoff, Menotti i Bilardo - Wielkie Legendy Mundiali (Andres Iniesta, Dino Zoff, Menotti i Bilardo - Wielkie Legendy Mundiali) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.Australia (2018); STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Piłka nożna - mecze towarzyskie przed Mundialem; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Piłka nożna - Mecz charytatywny: Drużyna Luisa Figo - Drużyna Ronaldinho (Mecz charytatywny: Drużyna Luisa Figo - Drużyna Ronaldinho) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Piłka nożna - Mecz charytatywny: Drużyna Luisa Figo - Drużyna Ronaldinho (Mecz charytatywny: Drużyna Luisa Figo - Drużyna Ronaldinho) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Półfinał pucharu polski KPR Gwardia - Azoty Puławy - mecz rewanżowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:40 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Półfinał pucharu polski KPR Gwardia - Azoty Puławy - mecz rewanżowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:35 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - 1.runda play - off (5): WASHINGTON CAPITALS - COLUMBUS BLUE JACKETS (NHL 2017/18 - 1.runda play - off (5): WASHINGTON CAPITALS - COLUMBUS BLUE JACKETS) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz charytatywny: Drużyna Luisa Figo - Drużyna Ronaldinho (Mecz charytatywny: Drużyna Luisa Figo - Drużyna Ronaldinho) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Boks Megafight - Marcos Maidana vs. Victor Cayo (Marcos Maidana vs. Victor Cayo) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.USA (2017); STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Boks - Gala w Barclays Center w Nowym Jorku -studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 Boks - Gala w Barclays Center w Nowym Jorku: Jermall Charlo - Hugo Centeneo jr.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:00 Boks - Gala w Barclays Center w Nowym Jorku : Gervonta Davis - Jesus Marcelo Andres Cuellar; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:00 Boks - Gala w Barclays Center w Nowym Jorku: Adrien Broner - Jessie Vargas; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Zakończenie dnia